Honey in Hogwarts
by Zenia
Summary: Based on an RP site I own. Nerissa Honey is a new student to Hogwarts... what house will she make? Who will want to know her?
1. Chapter One

A school-aged girl in a pair of straight-legged black jeans and sleeveless  
white silk shirt sat at an outside table of a Diagon Alley café. Her long,  
glossy black hair was tied back into a french twist, delicate strands  
escaping to frame her pale face. Her bright green eyes looked around at  
the crowd of shool kids and their parents gathering supplies for the  
upcoming year at Hogwarts.  
  
This was the emerald eyed girls first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft  
and Wizardry, having transferred schools for her final year of magical  
schooling.  
  
She was to withdraw a suitable amount of money from her school fund from  
Gringotts and get her shopping done today. She was hungry and couldn't pass  
up the wonderful smell of the café on her way past so she stopped for  
lunch.  
  
She hoped to make friends in this school. She didn't know too much about  
it, being from halfway around the world from the United Kingdom. She knew  
that the students of this school were divided into one of four different  
dormitories based on different charactoristics. Her school was small and  
didn't bother with that kind of thing, so she was to be sorted along with  
the eleven year old kids just starting their magical educations. She  
wondered what she would become.  
  
*****  
  
Entering Diagon Alley, Harry sighed He rubbed his scar absently and his  
glasses slipped down his nose. As he passed a small, brightly lit café,  
his stomach rumbled. He dropped his hand from his forehead and his longish  
hair masked his lightning bolt shaped scar.  
  
He needed to get more money, but hunger won and he headed into the cafe. He  
had a few coins and his friends wouldn't be arriving for another hour or so  
yet so they wouldn't miss him. He paid for a pumpkin juice and chicken  
sandwich and stepped outside to sit in the sun.  
  
As Harry sat down and began to eat his sandwich the green eyed girl looked  
over. He looked vaguely familiar to her and she couldn't help but stare as  
she tried to figure out where she had seen him before. Then it dawned on  
her, 'he must be that boy on the cover of the newspaper I saw earlier.  
Harry Potter, that was it.'  
  
Just when she thought of who it was, the messy haired boy looked up and  
straight at her. He blushed and looked down. 'Why is that girl staring? I  
don't know her... It must be because she knows who I am." he thought kind  
of angrily. Why did people only pay attention to him because he was Harry  
Potter? He took a big bite of his sandwich and tried to concentrate on it  
instead of knowing that he was being stared at.  
  
A minute or so after Harry looked down the girl grinned. She picked up he  
plate and drink and walked over to him. She cleared her throat lightly  
and asked quietly, "Do you mind if I join you? I was getting kind of  
lonely over there by myself.. or are you waiting for someone?" she spoke in  
a Canadian accent and smiled broadly at him.  
  
His ruffled head shot up, he hadn't heard her approach. "Yeah... Umm no I  
am not waiting for anybody, I mean."  
  
"So... I can sit here then, 'eh?" she said setting her food and drink down  
on the table.  
  
"Yes, sure, no problem at all." he replied as she sat down. "So, are you  
new around here?" he asked, knowing full well that if she was a student  
that she would be as he had never seen her before.  
  
"I am new to England, yes. I decided that I wanted to take my final year of  
schooling abroad and I was accepted into the transfer program. I have heard  
wonderful things about the Headmaster and faculty of Hogwarts so that is  
why I am here." she took a sip of her juice. "You look school aged. What  
year are you in?" she asked. If he said 'seventh' then she was probably  
right and he was Harry Potter. He wasn't talked about much where she was  
from and neither his picture shown so she wasn't quite sure.  
  
"I am in my last year actually..." he said slowly, didn't she know that he  
was? Everyone knew what year the Boy-Who-Lived was in.  
  
"Aha! Then you are Harry Potter." she said triumphantly. "I saw your  
picture at the news stand earlier today. You aren't talked about that much  
where I am from so I wasn't sure. It's nice to meet ya!" she held out  
a hand, "I am Nerissa Honey."  
  
Taken aback, Harry sighed, he couldn't stay out of the limelight no matter  
how hard he wanted to. "It is nice to meet you too, Nerissa." He extended  
his own hand to take hers in a friendly handshake, "You already know my  
name."  
  
Withdrawing her hand she told him that she didn't know much about him other  
than his help in the defeat of Voldemort last year. He was kind of shocked  
that she said his name without fear. Still the witches and wizards in  
Europe feared to say it. She explained that her school was very isolated.  
  
Harry swallowed another bite of his sandwich, "Where was your school that  
you were so isolated?"  
  
Nerissa licked a droplet of juice from her lip, "I'm from Canada. Way North  
in the Arctic. I must say, England is much warmer." she smiled.  
  
"I suppose this is pretty far away for you then. It might be warmer, but it  
rains so much. I don't like rain much." he said.  
  
"Quite honestly, I prefer the rain to the snow and ice," her laughter  
tinkled like bells. "Not to pry, but what classes are you taking this year  
Harry?"  
  
He shrugged it wasn't a big deal. "Transfiguration, DADA, Potions," he  
shuddered, "Divination, Charms, History of Magic," another shudder, "Care  
of Magical Creatures and Herbology."  
  
"Divination? I was never one for that subject. Along with the required  
courses I am taking Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies and Care of Magical  
Creatures. I must say that I will feel like I am cheating with Muggle  
Studies though."  
  
"It is pretty easy if you are from a Muggle family. Oh, I forgot to mention  
that I am on the Quidditch team..." he paused. "You say you will feel like  
you are cheating... is that because you are from a Muggle family?" he  
enquired.  
  
She stared into her plate, "Well, I was raised in a half-Muggle home when  
my mother died. I never knew my father. So I learned a lot from my foster  
father. He was a Muggle..." she took a small bite of her food. "So!  
Quidditch 'eh?!... I have heard a lot about it, but because of our weather  
we weren't able to have games. Nobody liked the idea of being a popsicle."  
  
Discomforted by her easy tone, she was talking about her deceased mother  
and not-there-father so casually! He looked down. "That's too bad about  
your parents," he said knowingly. He moved off the subject, "I've known  
about Quidditch since I started school here. I made the team in my first  
year! After my first flying lesson." he looked proud of himself.  
  
"I'm excited about finally being able to see my first game, even if it  
isn't for a few months. It sounds fascinating." Nerissa had no problem  
talking about her parents because she hadn't known her mother very well and  
had never even met her father.  
  
Her mother was very well off from an inheritance when her own mother and  
father passed away and she was on constant trips all over the world leaving  
Nerissa with the nanny that eventually became her foster mother when her  
birth mother was killed on a trip the summer before her first year at  
her Wizardry school. She was raised by that woman and her Muggle husband  
after that.  
  
"Well, I hope there are plenty of games this year," he cleared his throat.  
"I should be going. I have to be meeting my friends now." he finished off  
the last of his lunch.  
  
"Well, it was nice to meet you Harry. I'm sure that I will see you at  
school... where everyone will gawk at the tall, older girl who gets sorted  
with the first years.: she laughed uneasily.  
  
Harry half nodded, "That will be an amusing sight I am sure." He threw his  
sandwich wrapper in the trash bin "See you at Hogwarts, Nerissa."  
  
She waved at him as he walked away, "Bye Harry."  
  
*****  
  
A/N So how was that? do I need a beta? Don't review saying that I need one.  
Please just email me (zenia at shaw dot ca) with the subject line  
"i want to beta read for you". You have to be relatively quick, cause I  
like to post chapters soon after I write them! 


	2. Chapter Two

Draco Malfoy stepped out of Gringotts and into the warm sunlight. The light  
glinted off of his white-blonde hair as he made his way down the steps. He  
was wearing black trousers and shirt with a Slytherin green cloak thrown  
over top. His hair, like it had been from the first day of his first year,  
was slicked back.  
  
He stepped off of the stairs and into the street. He smiled a sly, cunning  
smile as he looked over the shops.  
  
Nerissa has stepped out of the bank just after the boy with the pointed  
face. She tied her hunter green money pouch on a belt loop and pulled a  
carefully folded list from her back pocket. She read over her list trying  
to decide which store to enter first.  
  
The blonde and raven-haired students both made their way into Flourish &  
Blotts. As the blonde opened the door for himself Nerissa darted in and  
thanked him for opening the door, though she knew he didn't intend for her  
to go first. He scowled and headed up to the Restricted Section of the  
store. Being of legal wizarding age he was allowed there now.  
  
As the scowling boy made his way up the narrow stairs, Nerissa headed to  
the counter. Being as new to Diagon alley as she was she wasn't quite sure  
where to gather the books she required. She walked to the shelves near the  
stairs leading to the Restricted Section as she had been directed. The  
Restriced Section. Now that sounded interesting.  
  
*****  
  
Draco scowled as the dark haired girl walked past him into the shop. He  
wasn't opening the door for her! Oh well, too late now. He knew the store  
fairly well, having been inside several times over the years and went  
straight for the Restricted Section. The shop-keep couldn't kick him out  
this year!  
  
He quickly found a book to look at and stood in a corner of the room leaned  
up against the wall. The book was simply black with a white skull printed  
upon it. His grey eyes boring into the book he didn't notice the girl from  
before coming up the stairs.  
  
She pushed her silky hair from her eyes and looked at the boy, "Interesting  
book?"  
  
He looked up at her. "Wouldn't you like to know." he said harshly as was  
his style and looked back into the book.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "Actually, that is why I was asking." she smirked  
and added cooly, "Obviously."  
  
Draco stuffed the book back onto the shelf and stood to his full height. He  
walked over to another corner of the room, ignoring the girl and pulled out  
another book.  
  
Undeterred, she walked over to him and he glanced up at her. "Cranky  
much?!" she stated.  
  
"Cranky?" He looked at her, brows raised. "Could you be a *little* bit more  
nosy?" He looked back down at the book.  
  
"Well... excuse a new girl for trying to meet people." she said with a bite  
to her voice. She pulled a book entitled 'Pullus' from the shelf and  
nodding approval at it, turned to go back to the first floor.  
  
He watched her start to leave but spoke up, "Wait." She turned around and  
held out the book he had been holding. "If you want that book this one is  
good too." His voice was still harsh as he spoke.  
  
Nerissa turned around slowly and walked back to the pale boy, her leather  
boots clicking on the hardwood floor. She reached a hand out to take the  
book. "Well, thank you..." shelooked lost for a second before continuting,  
"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know your name."  
  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He stated in a superior tone. "And yourself?"  
  
"Nerissa Honey. I transferred from Canada."  
  
"Oh, really?" His eyes narrowed slightly. "Going to Hogwarts this year  
then?" He attempted to run his fingers through his hair.  
  
Nerissa fiddled with her books. "Yes. I decided to study abroad this year.  
The only thing I am dreading is to be sorted with the first years...  
Everyone will stare." she grinned.  
  
"Oh, you'll get stares," he snickered. "See ya." He brushed past her and  
down the stairs. On his way down he grabbed a book from the wall and  
slipped it into his pocket. Without a backwards glance, he headed out of  
the store.  
  
She grinned. What a bad thing to do, shoplifting. Heading up to the counter  
to pay for her texts, she wondered what dormitory he was in and where she  
would be placed.  
  
*****  
  
Draco walked from the store wondering what that girl was doing just  
randomly talking to him like that. 'Pretty girls never talk to me, just  
because.' he thought. He shook his head clear and headed for the Quidditch  
shop.  
  
He opened the doors and walked in. Nerissa had seen the flash of blonde  
enter the store and decided she would go in too. She needed a broom keeping  
kit and maybe she could get a book on Quidditch.  
  
Draco slipped past the people heading out of the shop and went to the  
magazine rack. The newest addition to his favorite magazine had a picture  
of Viktor Krum on the cover. Draco picked it up and flipped through it for  
a minute before heading over to the newest broom on display. The  
Thunderbolt. 'This is a great broom. I will get Father to buy it for me...  
I will beat POtter for sure then.' he thought.  
  
Nerissa walked up behind the blonde. "That is a wonderful broom." she said  
and he whipped around.  
  
"Oh. It's you again." he said sounding irritated. "My father is buying me  
one later." he said matter-of-factily, knowing that his father would most  
likely get him one. He pushed past the girl and headed out of the store.  
  
"I have one myself, they are very good!" she called out after him.  
  
Draco completely ignored her comments and continued on to get a new set of  
dress and school robes since his others are all now too short.  
  
*****  
  
A/N Another chapter over... How am I doing? 


	3. Chapter Three

Nerissa fingered through a section of books regarding  
Quidditch rules and regulations. Well, she might as well read  
the oficial rules if she wanted to understand the game. She  
might even want to join the team if whichever dorm she was  
placed into had any openings. She was a pretty decent flier.  
Tucking the book under her arm she meandered around the store.  
  
The door to the store opened and Harry walked in. He could be  
a few more minutes late. He was sure that Ron and Hermione  
wouldn't be too mad at him. The bells tinkled overhead  
signalling his arrival.  
  
Hearing the bells Nerissa looked over towards the door.  
Spotting Harry, she tried to get his attention by waving at  
him. When that failed to work she called out over the  
distance. "Hi Harry!" She noticed the blonde walking back into  
the store. "Oh, hello again, Draco." she smiled, "Both of the  
people that I know here!" she continued smiling oblivious to  
the fact that the two boys loathed each other.  
  
Harry looked at her, "Hello again." he nodded an  
acknowledgement towards her. "You have been to Gringotts  
already then?" He noticed Draco and stood up straighter...  
Draco.  
  
"Yep! This is my second stop since then. I got my texts and  
wanted to pick up a Quidditch book among other things."  
  
Draco, meanwhile, had turned to look at Nerissa. He was about  
to greet her when he noticed Harry. Any attempt at being civil   
to the girl was thrown out the window. "Honey... Potter." he  
spat. He turned and tried to ignore them.  
  
Harry grit his teth and ignored Draco right back. He continued  
to look at the girl. "You have your own broomstick?" he  
enquired.   
  
"Yes. The new one it's..." she could feel a tension between  
the two boys that appeared to be ignoring each other. "Excuse  
me for intruding, but... what is the deal with you two?" she  
asked Harry.  
  
He feigned innocence, "What do you mean?"  
  
Draco turned, shoving the recipt for his purchase into his  
pocket. With his usual tone of superiority he told the shop-  
keep that his purchse had better be delivered by that very  
night. He ran a hand over his hair.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Draco.  
  
"That! You... don't get along do you." she said but it wasn't  
a question.  
  
"You could say that." Harry replied hatred of the snobby  
blonde was bubbling below the surface. He grit his teeth  
again.  
  
Draco turned in their direction and glared at Harry. His  
grey eyes flashing, "You want to start a fight you will lose,  
Potter?" He threatened. He had grown much taller over the  
summer and his voice deepened a bit more. He now sounded a  
bit more like his father with his menacing voice, not his  
young whine like one.  
  
The braided girl looked between the two rapidly, and slowly  
took a few steps backwatds. She didn't know why they disliked each other, but she didn't want to come between them.  
  
Draco merely walked past Harry, not forgetting to bump his  
shoulder, and spoke to Nerissa. "Anyone who talks to that...  
freak... dosen't deserve to talk to me." He brushed past her  
and left the store.  
  
"Who cares what you think, Malfoy!" Harry said at the  
retreating back, but knowing that Malfoy wasn't going to pay  
attention to his words anyway. "I really should be meeting my  
friends. I am late enough as it is."  
  
"Nice seeing you again I suppose. Bye Harry."  
  
Harry left and headed up towards Gringotts, hoping that his  
friends were not too mad that he was late.  
  
*****  
  
Taking a seat at one of the outdoor tables of Florean  
Fortescue's Icecream parlour, Draco plucked the cherry from  
his sundae and chewed on it. He placed the stem to the side of  
his dish and dug into the chocolate-drizzled vanilla icecream.  
He took out the book he had nicked in the store and began to   
look at it.  
  
A figure plopped down in the chair opposite him. It was that   
bedamned girl again!  
  
Sure enough, as soon as she had paid for her things in the  
Quidditch shop she had followed him here. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone!?  
  
She took a few deep breaths, "What... was that all about?"  
  
He closed his book with a snap and set his spoon down. "What  
was what all about?" he said coldly.  
  
"Well... telling me that I didn't deserve to talk to you of  
course. Do you actually think I would obey you?"  
  
"... You, Miss Honey, were talking to a person that I do not  
even consider to be alive... So, what did you expect?" he said  
with a blush of anger tinging his cheeks at the thought of  
*precious harry potter*.  
  
"Now... How was I supposed to know that, Your Highness? I just  
met the two of you when I arrived today."  
  
He leaned forward, arms propped on the table. "And how was I  
supposed to know that you hadn't been here all summer already?  
Perhaps if you had said so I wouldn't have been so harsh.  
But," he took a breath, "you still stained yourself by talking  
to that boy." he said, voice still as ice.  
  
She glanced to the side, slightly embarassed by her assumption  
that he had known she was new here. "I suppose you have a  
point there. A *small* point, still, I don't know much about  
Harry. Mind filling me in?"  
  
"I bet you know how he is *famous*" he said with a tinge of  
annoyance in his voice. "Just because of that little scratch  
on his forehead. His name is on everyone's lips all the time  
... and he didn't even *do* anything! It makes me sick. He  
hangs around with a poor, good for nothing excuse of a  
Pureblood and a Mudblood. He could have done much better if he  
had taken me up on my offer of friendship in our first  
year..." he went quiet, his icecream a mass of goo from the absent minded stirring he was doing.  
  
Nerissa ignored the comments on Harry's friends as she was  
quite fine with all of the different kinds of people in the  
world. Pureblood, Muggle, or... 'Mudblood'. "He isn't famous  
where I am from. I only recognised him because I had seen  
his picture in the paper earlier... His fame dosen't impress  
me."  
  
Draco cocked his head, "What does impress you?" his tone as  
harsh as ever.  
  
She raised a thin black brow. "Why? Plan on trying to impress  
me, Mr. Malfoy?" she smiled, showing her white teeth.  
  
Draco looked back up at her. "No." he spat, "I don't want to  
impress you... Just... go away. I would have liked to sit here  
alone. I don't need nosey people butting into my personal  
time." he stood, tucked his book away and scowled as he  
started to stalk off.  
  
*****  
  
Well. That was mighty rude. She didn't mean to be nosey. She  
just was curious. Still, he didn't have to act like a ... what  
did the English call it again? Oh yeah, a smarmy prat. Nerissa  
waited till he was a fair distance away and being ever  
grateful that she was allowed to do magic outside of school,  
pulled her wand and muttered a charm.  
  
A split second later, Draco's green cloak and black trousers vanished. That will teach him.  
  
Draco stood still, blinking. He was in nothing but black shirt  
and green underwear. He turned, and appeared to not have been  
fazed in the slightest. "Couldn't resist a peak could you? Now  
that you have ogled me, kindly give me back my pants." His  
eyes once again narrowing.  
  
Nerissa smiled and then bit the corner of her lip to supress  
a giggle. "Why, Mr. Malfoy... I do not know what you are  
talking about." She stood and calmly walked over to him. "Cute  
boxers, but hissing snakes?" she grinned wickedly, handed him  
his wand and disapperated with a resounding 'crack'.  
  
Draco growled under his breath, sounding rather like a well  
washed Gryffindor version of the boxer shorts. Giving the wand  
a wave he conjured himself new pants and a cloak. "She didn't  
even give me the bloody book back." he swore. Bloody girl!  
  
Just then, something plopped to his feet. He picked it up. It  
was the book. Opening it up he noticed writing on the flyleaf.  
'See you in school... Malfoy.'  
  
He jammed the book into his cloak and began to walk to a Floo  
Gate. He would have preferred to apperate, but having failed  
his test three times, that would have not been the best idea.  
No one knew but himself, his father, and the test administrator  
and it was going to stay that way.  
  
***** 


	4. Chapter Four

Nerissa sat in the Leaky Cauldron lazily sipping a butterbeer.  
She thought of how funny Draco looked standing in the middle  
of Diagon Alley in his hissing underpants. She chuckled softly  
and took another swig from the bottle.  
  
Fully dressed once more, Draco walked into the same pub and   
sat at the bar. He ordered a butterbeer and slowly looked  
around the tables from his seat.  
  
Nerissa looked up and spotted the white-blonde head of Malfoy  
right away. "Following me now are you?"  
  
Draco sighed into his mug and decided to ignore her. He drank  
deeply, set his mug down then wiped his lips free of lingering  
butterbeer. Nerissa hurrumphed quietly and went back to her own business, loking over one of her new books.  
  
Draco ordered another drink and fingered his wand with one  
hand, "Just you wait, Honey..." his voice low enough so no one  
could hear him, but directed at the green eyed girl anyway,  
"you'll get what you deserve."  
  
*****  
  
Another raven haired girl swept into the pub, her curly hair  
bouncing everywhere. She surveyed the room with her gold eyes,  
cheeks tinged pink as she walked up to the bar. She ordered  
her drink and turned around. Spotting a girl about the same  
age as herself, she grabbed her drink and headed over towards  
her.  
  
Nerissa flicked her gaze up from the book as the curly haired  
girl approached her. "Hello."  
  
"Hi," she said breezily, then glanced at Draco who sat nearby.  
"How are yeh Draco?" she gestured at Draco before taking a  
seat.  
  
Draco smiled at the girl, "I'm fine, Nehelainya. I was  
thinking of leaving though. But a few more minutes couldn't  
hurt."  
  
"So!" Nerissa exclaimed directing the other girls attention  
back to herself, "Your name is Nehelainya?"  
  
"Aye it tis." She replied, "Nehelainya Lune. You?"  
  
"I am Nerissa. New to Hogwarts this year."  
  
"With an accent like that, I'd surely think so! I would have  
remembered if there were an American at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Canadian actually..." Nerissa smiled, she didn't like being  
mistaken for being American.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that then." Nehelainya turned to Draco, "I have  
been practicing for the Quidditch team all Summer since there  
are so many positions open now." she said randomly hoping to strike up some sort of non-introductory conversation.  
  
Draco nodded, "There are a few positions open... but... I  
don't know about letting a girl onto the team. You know that  
a girl has never made the team. It has always been made up  
of boys. But... maybe if you are good enough we'll make an  
exception." he said smoothly with a proud look as if he knew  
everything.  
  
Nerissa leaned across the table, "Think boys are better than  
girls Draco?"  
  
His eyebrows raised, "Well, of course not... but at some  
things boys simply outksill girls. I would never say that boys  
outskill girls in every aspect." he said with a slight leer.  
"If I thought that boys were better in every aspect, I  
wouldn't be so nice to the ladies, right 'Lainya?"  
he smiled at her.  
  
Nerissa snorted softly, "Anyway, I hope that whatever House  
I get into has open spaces. I know I am a good flier and I   
would like to try out. I haven't played Quidditch though. It  
couldn't be *that* hard."  
  
Nehelainya nodded at Draco, "I'll have yeh know that I would  
have already made the team but I was too swamp'd with 'omework  
before to give it a go."  
  
Draco waved his arm, dismissing Nehelainya's excuse and looked  
to Nerissa. "Maybe you will be sorted to Hufflepuff. They  
*really* need help on their pathetic excuse of a team."  
  
"Hufflepuff," she said rolling the word around in her mouth.  
"What house were you in again Draco, and you Nehelainya?"  
  
"Slytherin." Nehelainya replied, "both of us."  
  
"It is the best House in Hogwarts." Draco said proudly.  
  
"Well, if it is the best House as you claim, then I hope to  
get in!"  
  
Draco hopped up, "Well girls... I have got to go. I really do.  
See you later." He got up and walked from the pub.  
  
Both girls watched him leave before turning back to talk. "I  
hope yeh get into Slytherin. Then I may not be forced to talk  
with Pansy and Millicent all the time." she shuddered and  
Nerissa took that to mean that those girls were not very much  
fun to be around.  
  
"So what kind of broom do you own?" Nerissa asked curiously.  
  
"A Firebolt." the girl replied happily, "and I am lucky to  
have it too. So... where are you staying until school starts?  
I am headed up to Hogsmeade in a bit. The school is only about  
an hours walk from there."  
  
"I wasn't sure where I was going to stay... but since this  
Hogsmeade place is so close, I may as well stay there then."  
  
"Alright, let's get out of here then!" she stood next to  
Nerissa. She was quite shorter than the other girl.  
  
"It's nice to make a friend here. Draco is being rather reluctant." she giggled. "Then again, so would I if he had pulled that stunt on me!"  
  
Nehelainya paused on her wau to the door, "Oh? An' what'd yeh  
do teh 'im"  
  
Catching up to Nehelainya and walking through the door with  
her she giggles, "He was being a jerk so I banished his  
clothes. Left him standing in the middle of the Alley in his  
underpants."  
  
The other girl began laughing so har she had to clutch the  
doorframe to keep from falling. She sobered and stood  
straight, "If it twere me, I'da left im starkers."  
  
"Well, I am not *that* cruel. And... I don't think I want to  
see him naked." Nerissa laughed. "He deserved it though.   
At least I get the satisfaction of being able to mock his  
choice of underpants."  
  
*****  
  
The two girls laughed at Nerissa's story as they walked down  
the street.  
  
"This is your first year in Hogwarts' aye?" Nehelainya asked.  
  
"Yes, but not my first year overall. I just arrived in London  
from Canada. You are in seventh, 'eh?" The Canadianism  
slipping out.  
  
"I am. Proud to say too, that I know just about everyone in  
the school as well."  
  
"Most everyone at Hogwarts? That is a lot of people. It wasn't  
very hard to get to know the students at my old school. It's  
so tiny." she had pulled a small golden pin from her pocket  
and was fiddling with it.  
  
Nehelainya looked closer, "A snitch pin hmm, been in the  
Quidditch shop have you?"  
  
"Yup, had to get myself a few things. So... who is the Seeker  
on your House team?" Nerissa asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is... at the moment. But, anyone can try to get  
the spot from 'im."  
  
"How does he play?" Nerissa asked curiously.  
  
"He wasn't too good when he first started. He's gotten much  
better now. He has beaten Potter a few times, but not nearly  
as much as my House would like."  
  
"Maybe this year will be better for you guys then."  
  
"I hope so. So, let's get us off to 'Ogsmeade then, hmm?!"  
  
"Yes. I need to run into my room at the inn and collect my  
things though. It won't take a minute." she twirled her wand  
like a muggle baton and dashed into the inn to shrink her  
belongings.  
  
A few minutes later she re-emerged, slipped her shrunken trunk into her pocket, grasped her broomstick firmly and  
Disapperated to Hogsmeade. She was followed a second later by  
the other girl.  
  
***** 


End file.
